To make him happy
by Riznao
Summary: La amargura de Kanda aumenta al ver que no solo ha llegado la navidad sino tambien un extraño bulto frente a la puerta de su casa, aunque no lo sepa, sera para mejor. !Yullen! :Oneshot: :AU: !Fic Ganador del segundo lugar del concurso de Gravity girl!


**Disclaimer:** D gray man solo pertenece a la inigualable Hoshino Katsura (ojala se apiade de nosotros y se ponga finalmente a seguir con el manga )

**Advertencias:** Debido a cierto japonés el uso extremo de maldiciones y algunas palabras soeces. Un poco de OOC de parte de los personajes. Se desarrolla en un UA.

-

-Maldito trabajo de mierda-

Profanando a diestra y siniestra el joven de 19 años se abría paso por las atestadas calles de Japón, obviando por completo las miradas temerosas y algunas manos indecisas en discar el numero de la policía por lo que ellos pensaban podía ser un asesino a suelto o un psicópata.

-Porquería de festividad- una mujer que por terrible casualidad se encontraba en su camino se metió a un callejón, entre la calle atestada de carros a su derecha, el callejón a su izquierda y el joven que venia frente a ella, la mejor –y más segura- opción era el frío, oscuro y posiblemente peligroso callejón. –Que asco de multitud- gruño nuevamente al patear un buzón de correo que se atrevió a verle mal, siguió su camino sin ser conciente de la mayoría de las personas mirándole o murmurando de el. Por lo que serian al menos diez minutos de viaje hasta su hogar, al menos la mitad de la población de Tokio llamaría a la policía y recordarían tener cuidado en las calles de la cuidad pues al parecer un psicópata de pelo largo y terribles problemas de ira andaba suelto en vísperas de navidad.

* * *

**To make him happy.**

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a su casa, o a su vergüenza lo cual era lo mismo. Un largo lazo de luces sobre el tejado y una ridícula argolla verde con una chonga de encaje dorado y fondo rojo colgada en la puerta, le anunciaban a medio mundo, que ellos también eran idiotas que celebraban esa época del año, en donde el con su infinita amargura se escondía en su habitación a plantar cuanta hierba mala pudiera para hacer otra cosa que no fuera celebrar esas estúpidas fiestas que todo mundo decía era en honor al amor, la amistad, familia y un millón de cursilerías de esa índole, cuando el sabia que era simple y pura comercialización.

Tenia que soportar toda esa basura solo por ella, solo por que no podía decirle que no y por que aun cuando lo hiciera ella tenia sus tretas para lograr que se hiciera lo que deseaba. Algo le hacia pensar que él con su problema de ira y con su actitud agresiva, era menos peligroso que esa mujer a la hora de defender lo que quería o lo que deseaba.

Su ojo tuvo un tic al ver lo que había frente a su puerta.

Alguien se atrevió a dejarle un bulto extraño en frente de su puerta. Como fueran esos jodidos indigentes acabaría por ir a joder a los de la policía o quien tuviera la jurisdicción de esas tonterías para mandar a matar a cuanto pobre hiciera el sacrilegio de pisar su preciada propiedad.

Al verse a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, ¡su puerta, joder!, vio que el bulto estaba envuelto en gruesas sabanas blancas, gruño con impaciencia. Si esto era obra de su vecino se aseguraría de dejarlo en el hospital no tres días como la ultima vez sino cumplir su meta de dejarle noqueado por al menos un mes para pedir sus vacaciones y disfrutarlas como Dios, o el diablo- en su lugar -mandan.

Vio como el bulto se retorcía en sueños y sin un minúsculo gramo de humanismo, levanto su pierna, apunto al bulto y tuvo esa sonrisa que muchos decían era tan sexi por el sadismo sanguinario que llevaba. -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le detuvo una voz saliendo desde adentro de su casa. _"Ah, genial"_ resoplo por debajo antes de bajar su pie y disimular sus intenciones.

-Solo quiero entrar a _mi_ casa- recalco con su eterna frente arrugada, haciendo que la chica que había abierto la puerta le mirara con reproche.

-Eso no es motivo para que fueras a hacer lo que pensabas hacer- gruño de manera amenazante. – ¡Kanda!- grito tras el, habiendo entrado ya a la casa pasando sobre el bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas.

-No tuve un buen día- dejo salir entre dientes, no quería escuchar los regaños de la niña.

-Puedo notarlo- le miro inquisitiva antes de agacharse y recoger delicadamente el bulto, y cerrar la puerta tras ella, a pesar de ser casi de su tamaño no tuvo mucho problema para cargarlo, después una mirada curiosa al bulto regreso su vista al chico –Y de todas maneras tu nunca tienes un buen día- Cierto, muy cierto pero aun así el tenia el derecho de quejarse para al menos algún día el karma se lo concediera, no era su culpa tratar con un montón de imbéciles en su trabajo, mucho menos elegir los estúpidos clientes de su estúpido trabajo ni tampoco tener que pasar el jodido mar de gente camino a su casa todo por esas fiestas.

-¡Kanda!- el aludido dejo de caminar y suspiro pesadamente, el día había sido horrible, sus ansias de matar aun seguían allí pero sabia que era peligroso dirigir tales intentos a la chica de cabellos verdes y ojos violetas que le veía con esa mirada que traía feas consecuencias, siempre se pregunto como lo hacia, el verse así, toda amenazante cuando era mas pequeña y apenas llegaba a la altura de su pecho, con esas orejas de gato tan finas y con la cola elegante del mismo color que su cabello, muchos la llamaban adorable, el la llamaba 'el diablo'.-No vamos a dejar a un bebe afuera con este frío- le regaño erizando levemente su cola.

-No me importa, además esa cosa no es un bebe, ¿ya viste el tamaño que tiene…?-

-Aun así no…- antes que pudiera seguirse debatiendo con el otro, un pequeño sonido salio del bulto de sabanas.

-Tira esa cosa antes de que despierte- gruño Kanda retomando su camino a su habitación. Ya era tarde para eso, una cabeza asomándose por entre las sabanas, un ojo se abrió perezosamente revelando una iris grisácea, esta miro con sorpresa a la chica quien también le miraba con expectación, antes que la chica pudiera hablar la pequeña persona dentro de las sabanas soltó un pequeño alarido de sorpresa y comenzó a patalear, sin mas que hacer la chica no tuvo remedio que soltarle bruscamente, cayendo al suelo con un doloroso ruido pesado.

-Mierda- susurro el peliazul antes de dar la vuelta y contemplar a la persona que batallaba por librarse de la sabana que envolvía todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la chica arrodillándose junto a la persona. Kanda observo detenidamente a la persona, a pesar que la sabana le seguía cubriendo gran parte del cuerpo y un poco de su cabeza pudo divisar cabellos de un inusual color blanco, grandes ojos con tonalidad gris y talvez muy en el fondo pequeños tonos azulados, lo que más le llamo la atención, y por lo que pudo ver a la peliverde también, fue la extraña marca sobre su ojo izquierdo, ¿un tatuaje? O ¿cicatriz?

-Aggg, ¿Dónde estoy?- Ah, la cosa finalmente había hablado y al parecer era un chico, por su cara casi pudo decir que era niña.

-Erm, pues veras…- comenzó un poco insegura la chica, dirigió su mirada a Kanda quien solo le ignoro, típico Kanda, la chica rodó sus ojos violetas antes de mirar nuevamente al chico –Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, mucho gusto- Kanda resoplo, aun en las peores situaciones la chica siempre conservaba ese aire de educación y dulzura.

-Allen Walker- respondió mecánicamente el peliblanco mientras contemplaba su alrededor.

-Esta es nuestra casa – le sonrío indicándole con la mirada que había otra persona allí. Kanda pudo jurar que se vio reflejado en las orbes del chico cuando le miro, sin poderlo evitar paso su peso de un pie a otro sintiéndose un poco incomodo ante la mirada fija del pequeño. –El es Kanda Yuu- le presento Lenalee cuando no hubo respuesta por parte del peliazul, Allen no conociendo la naturaleza del otro, hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de reconocimiento, la sabana que cubría un poco de su cabeza se deslizo por completo mostrando dos hermosas orejas como las de Lenalee, inmediatamente tanto Lenalee como Kanda dirigieron su mirada a la parte trasera del chico quien indiferente a las miradas expectantes de ambos hizo salir su larga cola blanca del manojo de sabanas a su alrededor.

-Che. Otro gato- gruño e hizo que el peliblanco frunciera el cejo.

-Kanda mira que bonito es, nos lo quedaremos ¿verdad?- Genial, la otra había puesto su atención en un nuevo blanco y si no hacia algo al respecto con esos ojos grandes que exigían –por buenas o malas- tal demanda, acabaría por concederla.

-¿Huh?- el otro gato parecía perturbado ante la demanda de Lenalee y quedo en 'stand by' mientras la chica lo abrazaba y comenzaba a frotar su mejilla contra la de el. –Perdón por haberte dejado caer pero comenzaste a patalear muy fuerte y….ah mira eso hasta te he hecho un chichón, lo siento- se disculpo sin notar como el otro se tensaba.

¿Chichón? Esa palabra fue la que al parecer saco del estado congelado al otro pues inmediatamente se llevo la mano al lugar donde Lenalee comenzaba a acariciarle. Kanda observo como la mirada calmada del otro pasaba rápidamente a una mas violenta, diablos si hasta diría que había suficiente ira en ella como para competir con la suya.

-Shishou- murmuro de manera amenazante, lo cual hizo que no solo Lenalee sino también Kanda le miraran extrañados.

-¿Pasa algo Allen…Allen-kun?- Lenalee volvió a repetir su nombre de manera educada pues la mirada del chico le provocaba un poco de inseguridad de cómo tratarle.

-¿Cuando llegue aquí?-

-¿Huh?-

-¿Había una persona de cabellos rojos conmigo?- insistió.

-No había nadie- hablo finalmente Kanda. –Solo te habían puesto enfrente de la puerta – gruño.

-Voy a…- Kanda miro entretenido la mirada del otro, parecía distante pero no perdía de vista el gruñido que emitía con su boca semiabierta dándole buena vista de los pequeños pero elegantes colmillos. Al parecer el gato estaba planeando algo en contra de la persona a la que el había nombrado 'shishou'.

-OH aquí hay algo- interrumpió Lenalee haciendo que ambos chicos dirigieran las miradas a ella. -Parece una tarjeta de regalo- El ojo de Allen tuvo un tic.-parece una dedicatoria- y otro mas.

-Estimado Kanda Yuu-kun-leyó en voz alta, tanto Kanda como Allen tuvieron un tic en el ojo, el primero por que conocía a la perfección que había solo una persona en el mundo que se dirigía a el de esa manera, el otro por que sabia que la persona quien –mas posiblemente- había escrito eso nunca se dirigiría a una persona con un 'estimado…' si no fuera mujer o si no hubieran ciertos negocios de por medio, y cuando era cosa de negocios, era la muerte e infierno de Allen. –Ya que es la época de amar y compartir, he decidido regalarte este gato inútil bueno para nada…-

-¡¿Que?!- el alarido de protesta del peliblanco paso desapercibido por Lenalee.

-…espero que te diviertas con el, puede cocinarte, plancharte y muchas cosas mas, en pocas palabras es la perfecta ama de casa…- Kanda miro con expresión de 'este tipo esta enfermo' a Lenalee, a la pequeña tarjeta y luego al otro chico que con igual expresión hacia lo mismo que el.

-…el sexo y ese tipo de entretenimiento también va en el paquete así que puedes hacer lo que desees con el. Firma Cross Marian-sama – Lenalee se veía enteramente divertida por aquello, primero por que nunca se imagino que alguien fuera o muy valiente o muy loco como para hacer ese tipo de broma a Kanda de todas las personas, este tipo tenia muy fuertes tendencias suicidas o un enfermo sentido del humor, eso era, si todo eso era una broma, segundo, quien se sufija a su propio nombre el '-sama' necesitaba clases de humildad con urgencia.

Miro a los chicos, las bocas abiertas a más no poder y los ojos abiertos de par en par era algo que compartían en esos momentos, dirigió nuevamente su vista a la tarjeta y siguió leyendo lo restante. –Posdata, llegare a traerle en unos cuantos días – Lenalee frunció el ceño. Si se regalaba algo –saltándose el hecho que se trataba de un ser viviente con voluntad propia- era para no se pidiera de regreso.

-Segunda posdata, trata de no maltratarle mucho pues aun necesito de sus servicios- continuo, Allen estaba a segundos de un derrame cerebral y Kanda detenía su ataque de ira a la estúpida tarjeta solo por que Lenalee la continuaba leyendo.-Tercera posdata, haber si con esto se te quita lo frígido y dejes de joder a Tiedoll…-

-¡Y una mierda!- sin apenas dejarla parpadear, tanto Allen como Kanda le arrebataron la tarjeta y tirando de su lado acabaron con un pedazo cada uno mientras gritaban obscenidades al mundo y en especial al suicida Cross Marian, por que ya no había uno, sino dos personas que tenían claras intenciones de un asesinato.

Maestro o no, podía valerle un comino a Allen, de todas maneras más de la mitad de maestros termina siendo superado por sus alumnos, y talvez un mínimo –pero importante- porcentaje terminaba muerta a sus manos.

-¡Bien!- suspiro Allen una vez hizo añicos su parte de la tarjeta.

-Ese imbécil se va a enterar…- gruño Kanda a punto de golpear la inocente planta decorativa del lobby, Lenalee miro a Allen cuando este ya se encontraba de pie y en dirección de la puerta, a pesar de ser un chico, era un poco mas pequeño que ella, eso le hizo soltar una risita.

-Me voy, gracias por todo- tiro secamente por sobre su hombro sin la menor gracia y gratitud que decía tener.

-No puedes irte- le reprocho Lenalee con un poco de decepción en su voz. Allen solo le miro como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Si puedo, esto es en contra de mi voluntad además no voy a ser esclavo sexual de un pederasta muchas gracias- gruño mirando con desconfianza al peliazul.

-¿Pederasta?- Lenalee sabia ese tono, unas cuantas palabras mas del otro chico y este se encontraría retando su propia suerte.-Toma nota enano, no soy un puto pederasta, no se ni quien demonios es este tal Cross y finalmente que te hace pensar que me gustaría tocar a un subnormal con problemas de desarrollo como tu- si bien la queja de Lenalee no tuvo resultado para que Allen dejara de caminar en dirección a la puerta esto si lo estaba haciendo. Callada y con ojos brillantes Lenalee se alejo de ambos y busco un lugar cómodo para ver aquello.

-¡¿A quien llamas enano mujercita?!- Lenalee y Kanda parpadearon ante la súbita respuesta del otro, el chico parecía desconocer del desorden de ira y tendencias de psicosis que el peliazul tenía, nadie en el mundo sobrevivía a un ataque verbal y más con esos insultos al todo poderoso Kanda Yuu.

-Tu te lo buscaste Moyashi- gruño venenosamente el mas alto de los dos mientras salía rápidamente del lugar para volver a entrar unos cuantos segundos después con una espada japonesa.

-Eso lo veremos Ba-Kanda – gruño el otro con igual veneno poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-¡Oh! esto es nuevo –Lenalee no tuvo necesidad de ver a su izquierda de donde había provenido la voz pues sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba -¿Qué estamos viendo?- pregunto entusiasmada la voz.

-¡Hola Lavi! Me preguntaba a que horas vendrías- sonrío Lenalee finalmente mirando a la persona pelirroja junto a ella, con un ojo escondido bajo un parche negro y con dos esponjosas orejas de conejo saliendo de la mata de cabellos rojos, Lavi movía su pequeño rabo en señal de anticipación.-Veras hoy dejaron un bulto frente a la puerta y no me di cuenta hasta que Kanda lo vio al regresar del trabajo- explico a lo cual el chico solo asintió con una gran sonrisa sentándose junto a ella y viendo a los otros dos pelear –…al parecer ese chico es el regalo de un tal Cross, la tarjeta decía que es para sanar la frigidez de Kanda- Lavi chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba divertido por todo aquello.

-Ya era hora, es decir si Yuu-chan no se atreve a tocarme… – pausa para unos ojos llorosos –…ni a buscar una mujer creo que es hora de presionarlo, talvez así deja de ser tan amargado- río antes de esquivar una daga que había sido arrojada a el.

-Que. Haces. Tu. Aquí.- Lavi conociendo a Kanda no se inmuto por el despliegue de ira del otro, si mas, solo le pareció entretenido.

-Vi que ya eran las seis de la noche y me dije, '¿Por qué no visitar a mi amado Yuu-chan? Para alegrarle el día'- otra daga fue lanzada en su dirección pero también fue esquivada, demonios, el conejo se estaba haciendo inmune a sus ataques -…y me encuentro con esto…- Allen miraba al nuevo invitado (?) con asombro por no inmutarle los ataques del otro, casi hacia parecer esa platica natural -… ¡Yuu! Lenalee me lo ha contado todo, esa hermosa criatura es tu regalo de navidad, no deberías mallugarlo de esa manera- le reprocho el pelirrojo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro antes de lanzar un chillido y pegarse a la pierna de Kanda. – ¡Suéltalo!- chillo el pelirrojo.

Lenalee se reprochaba a si misma por no tener una cámara de video para captar ese momento, Kanda estaba cerca del colapso y de separar toda racionalidad y humanidad que aun quedaba en el para matar al estúpido 'Moyashi' que seguía gritándole incoherencias mientras lo sostenía por la solapa y a Lavi, quien a los pies de este lloraba por que dejara en paz al 'juguete sexual' que le habían regalado.

-¡Suficiente!- con rapidez y con su característica perfección se deshizo de ambas molestias mandándolas a volar contra la pared, una encima de la otra. –Ya fue demasiado, despídanse de este mundo- amenazo poniendo el filo de su katana muy cerca de la nariz de Allen quien se encontraba sobre Lavi.

-E-espera…-

-¡Mou Yuu!- se quejo ruidosamente el pelirrojo incorporándose y abrazando de manera protectora al pequeño –Es navidad deja esos intentos asesinos para otro momento, mira que te dan un bonito regalo antes de tiempo y tu ni siquiera lo aprecias- la katana de Kanda se acercaba cada vez mas a la nariz de Allen, y el se pregunto hasta cuando se callaría el pelirrojo. –Solo míralo- explico con naturalidad tomando de la barbilla a Allen y mostrándole su rostro al otro – ¿No es lindo? Con esa cara no me importaría que me violara- Kanda sentía que la vena que estaba pulsándole sobre la frente acabaría por explotar si el conejo idiota seguía con tanta sandez. -Además Cross te lo regalo, deberías estar contento el hombre es un avaro total y…-

-¡¿Conoces al hijo de Satán que se atrevió a mandarme esta porquería?!- señalo con su katana a la dichosa 'porquería'.

-¡¿Porquería?!- grito indignado el peliblanco siendo ignorado por todos.

-Si, Cross es amigo de Tikky, ¡ah! también es amigo de tu maestro- explico con una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera conozco al sujeto, ¡¿Por qué diablos me manda esta cosa?!- volvió a señalar a Allen.

-De seguro Tiedoll-san le ha hablado de lo frígido que eres y…- Allen parpadeo, tomando con su mano su mentón que había sido finalmente liberado por el conejo al maniobrar para esquivar un corte con la katana de Kanda. Ignorando olímpicamente los gritos y golpes que se escuchaban a lo lejos, comenzó a pensar.

El día anterior Cross había llegado de un humor de los mil demonios a la casa, gritando que su mejor amigo y camarada quien tenia por nombre 'Tiedoll' -o al menos eso alcanzo a escuchar en la sarta de gritos que murieron poco a poco a medida que su maestro se intoxicaba con alcohol- había llegado al trabajo con un humor que solo el diablo hubieran tolerado, por que al parecer el alumno del tal 'Tiedoll' también tenia un humor infernal y había llegado al trabajo a desquitarse.

Allen recordaba haber visto en una ocasión al amigo de su maestro, no solo era educado sino también muy amable, y si tal amabilidad era corrompida para dar paso a una actitud que hasta el mismo Hitler hubiera aplaudido era por que quien le hizo cambiar radicalmente de humor seria igual o peor que el diablo.

Cross le había dicho antes de caer inconciente por tanto alcohol, que de seguro al 'chico' de Tiedoll, le faltaba una mujer o una buena borrachera, con un murmullo a penas audible su maestro había quedado fuera de combate al acabarse la sexta botella de licor que guardaba bajo el piso en caso de escasez.

Ahora entendía todo. Kanda trabajaba para el amigo de su maestro, y el amigo de su maestro era quien proveía de sake –y en ocasiones mujeres- a su maestro, ahora entendía el por que Cross le había dicho que tendría que irse un tiempo de su casa antes de dejarle noqueado con un mazo esta mañana.

Ah, si… ya lo entendía.

Si Kanda Yuu quien trabajaba para Tiedoll llegaba con sus problemas de ira y su irracional odio por el mundo a su trabajo, Tiedoll podía ser fácilmente ofendido y cambiar al igual que su 'hijo adoptivo' –según su maestro Tiedoll tenia un fuerte complejo de padre adoptivo reprimido- dicho humor, con fines de empatía o simple consecuencia, eso no sabia, pero sabia que si Tiedoll era infeliz, este no dejaría que su maestro llegara a la taberna a tomar licor gratis, y un Cross sin licor era igual a un Cross incapaz de conseguir una mujer que se sentara a tomar con el, y finalmente un Cross sin licor y sin mujeres, era aun mas destructivo que una bomba nuclear, tal destrucción venia a desembocar en Allen quien era el que sufría las ultimas consecuencias.

-Vaya…- suspiro finalmente resolviendo la ecuación. Si hacia feliz a Kanda Yuu, hacia feliz a Tiedoll y a su maestro, y de paso, se salvaba el pellejo de esos trabajos forzados y rutinas de gamberro que aminoraba su esperanza de vida con tanta gente peligrosa a la cual engañaba para conseguir dinero. Ya que en esos lapsos de mal humor Tiedoll comenzaría a cobrar su dinero una vez se diera, cuanto Cross le debía. –Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi…-susurro comenzando a sentir un feo dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y bien que has decidido?- sonó la voz de Lenalee cerca de su oído, sin poderlo evitar lanzo un pequeño grito.

-¿D-decidido?- Lenalee solo sonrío más y asintió.

-Parece que estabas pensando o decidiendo si quedarte o no- _ "las mujeres son muy perceptivas" _pensó Allen.

-Ah, pues…- retomando la conclusión a la que había llegado, no tendría mas opción que quedarse allí en la casa del desquiciado para tratar de hacerlo 'feliz', una tarea que resultaría poco mas que imposible en comparación de su servidumbre con Cross.-Si, esta bien me quedare- todo sea por su felicidad… ¡ah! Y la de los otros tres tipos que eran los causantes de la cadena de mal humor que llegaba a desembocar en el.

-¿Kanda oíste eso?- el aludido miro a Lenalee quien tenia orejas bien paradas y cola moviéndose inquietamente –Allen-kun se quedara con nosotros- Kanda le miro sorprendido y asqueado por la idea, olvidándose de la paliza que debía propinarle a Lavi –el cual dejo tendido en un charco de su propia sangre- camino lentamente hacia Allen que solo comenzó a sudar en anticipación a la mirada asesina del otro y la katana que seguía en su mano.

-Nadie se quedara aquí- declaro sin lugar a que se le respondiera.

-Escúchame Ba-Kanda – Lenalee casi se veía orgullosa del chico, nadie en su vida había tenido el valor –o estupidez- de hacer la proeza que Allen estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Tentar al diablo –Te guste o no me voy a quedar, además es tu culpa en primer lugar que este aquí- al escuchar la acusación Kanda apenas tuvo la decencia de levantar una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

-Tu mal humor molesta a _tu_ maestro, después _tu_ maestro termina con mal humor, eso hace que _mi_ maestro al llegar a esa taberna termine de mal humor por que _tu_ maestro no quiere darle licor gratis como lo haría siempre, y luego el llega a casa buscando desquitarse conmigo y me hace trabajar para pagar la deuda con _tu_ maestro quien casualmente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le debe _mi_ maestro - Kanda bajo un poco la katana.-Así que por mi felicidad tengo que hacerte feliz- la katana de Kanda casi cae al suelo al escuchar tan tonta declaración.

-¿Por qué debería importarme tu felicidad moyashi?- saltándose la necesidad de pelear por su nuevo apodo Allen siguió con su explicación.

-Fácil. Si me echas de aquí, mi maestro tarde o temprano acabara mandándote algo peor…- pausa para ver la expresión indignada de Kanda –Así que o me voy o te evitas todas esas molestias y de paso te hago feliz.- Kanda sabia lo estúpida que se había tornado la platica. Pero pensándolo detenidamente, últimamente el ir a los controles de ira no ayudaba, todo por la culpa esas estúpidas fiestas que le jodían el humor, si su maestro terminaba con un humor parecido al suyo y era dirigido a el, entonces, Kanda sálvate, por que Tiedoll era demasiado molesto siendo amable como para imaginársele como un incordio de por vida al estar de mal humor, o al menos hasta que las fiestas duraran. Además quien podía saber que otras cosas peores mandara el tal Cross.

Se iba arrepentir…se iba a arrepentir…

-Haz lo que quieras- la gata y el conejo soltaron sonidos de celebración, mientras que el otro gato suspiraba pesadamente, el por su parte había tenido demasiada basura por un día, no esperaría para alimentarse, era hora de dormir.

-

El primer día de su servidumbre, supo muchas cosas, supo que Lenalee se quedaba todos los días en casa haciendo la limpieza o cualquier otra cosa. Lenalee le contó como fue a parar a casa del psicópata con problemas de ira. Al parecer ella era el regalo de cumpleaños del japonés de parte de un tal Daysa –vecino de Kanda- quien solo había decidido jugarle la broma al otro a sabiendas que odiaba cualquier ser viviente, sin embargo diferente a las expectativas de Daysa, Kanda termino –casi- obligado a mantener a Lenalee bajo su techo.

Esa fue otra sorpresa, Lenalee venia de una tienda de mascotas al igual que su hermano, sin embargo el día que Daysa los separo, el dueño de la tienda, Reever, tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano 'Komui' como su propia mascota pues sus lloriqueos solo ahuyentaban a los clientes, con un acuerdo mutuo –muy necesario para aplacar los lloriqueos del hermano mayor de Lenalee- entre Reever y Kanda, ambos hermanos se podían ver una o dos veces –dependía del humor de Kanda- a la semana, después de todo aun cuando era un psicópata, Kanda era quien tenia la lealtad de Lenalee y Reever la de Komui.

Otra cosa que supo fue que Lavi no vivía allí, ni en ningún lugar, si talvez, vivía en la calle, y _solo_ se pasaba por la casa de Kanda cuando necesitaba comer, bañarse, dormir, ver televisión, leer revistas, tomar siestas, usar la computadora, resguardarse del frío/calor/lluvia, etc.

Eran las seis en punto de la noche cuando Kanda llego del trabajo, y Allen usando ese tonto delantal que le había prestado Lenalee llego a la puerta dio una pequeña reverencia y saludo con un amable 'Okaeri nasai Kanda' el tipo solo paso de largo, el muy cabrón. Mas tarde llegando a la mesa para cenar, incluyendo Lavi después de otra pelea con Kanda, Allen sirvió la comida y le dio un plato de soba y tempura al japonés, por que otra cosa que había aprendido era que el psicópata era de nacionalidad japonesa, por lo que Lenalee le había dicho su plato favorito.

-Esta mierda es una basura- Allen solo maldijo por debajo ante la respuesta del japonés al probar su comida, con toda la paciencia del mundo le dedico una sonrisa tensa y decidido a soportar todo por el bien de su felicidad, además solo faltaban tres horas mas para irse a la cama…no podía ser aun peor ¿verdad?

Unas horas después mientras veían televisión Lavi dijo un comentario para molestar a Kanda sobre lo tenso que era y lo amargado que estaba y aun cuando mando a volar a Lavi quien le toco sus hombros para masajearlos, Allen con toda la valentía del mundo se atrevió a hacerlo, Lenalee quien seguía sentada en el suelo frente a la televisión miro de reojo el desenlace. Las dos manos de Allen cayeron suavemente en los hombros del japonés que solo se tenso un poco, mas pero no las aparto, sutil pero firmemente Allen comenzó a masajearlo, Lenalee sonrío cuando vio como el japonés cerraba sus ojos, miro a Lavi quien seguía inconsciente en el piso y decidió sacarlo de allí para curarle el chichón de la cabeza.

Allen y Kanda distraídos en ambos apenas se percataron de la ausencia de la gata y el conejo.

-

El día siguiente siguió la misma rutina del día anterior, hablar con Lenalee, jugar un rato con Lavi, hacer limpieza, comenzar a preparar la comida, que nuevamente consistía en soba y tempura para Kanda –esta vez el imbécil debía de gustarle o él mismo se lo metería por…cualquier otro agujero- mientras que para los demás un poco de cualquier-cosa.

Al igual que el día anterior, se acerco a la puerta a las seis para recibir a Kanda con un 'Okaeri Kanda' que diferente al día anterior había sido dicho sin reverencia, Kanda solo respondió con un monótono 'Hn' que apenas sorprendió al pequeño pues el psicópata apenas y tenia la decencia de devolver su saludo, aunque ese 'Hn' ya era un logro.

La comida había pasado igual que el día anterior, Kanda molía a golpes a Lavi por pisar su casa sin su permiso, mientras el ponía los platos en la mesa. Después de la violencia todos incluyendo el conejo medio roto, se sentaban, platicaban un poco y se levantaban de la mesa habiendo terminado la comida. Allen se permitió una sonrisa débil ya que el idiota de Kanda al probar su comida solo había comentado un menos violento 'Esta cosa al menos no esta tan mal como la mierda de ayer'.

Al sentarse en la sala de estar y encender el televisor para ver cualquier tontería, Allen no pudo evitar sentirse vigilado, con un giro de su cabeza a su izquierda donde Kanda estaba sentado al final del sillón vio como este le miraba con algo parecido a la expectación, su boca casi cae abierta al ver como Kanda movía sus hombros en un gesto casual, pero que el interpreto como una invitación. Dando un rápido vistazo al conejo que yacía dormido con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Lenalee quien se encontraba nuevamente sentada en el suelo frente a la televisión, se movió haciendo el menor ruido posible y alargo sus manos hasta los hombros de Kanda, el cual ante el contacto solo soltó un suspiro, Allen apenas percibió el leve tono rosa que coloreaban sus mejillas.

-

Al tercer día ya todos se encontraban familiarizados con el nuevo inquilino, la rutina parecía una muy vieja y no una que se había impuesto tan solo hace tres días. Las tareas diarias eran seguidas al pie de la letra como si estas ya estuvieran escritas en piedra, ninguno de los dos habitantes de la casa y el otro habitante entrometido sentían la presencia de Allen como extraña, de hecho casi podían jurar que era como si su presencia era lo que esa casa había necesitado por mucho tiempo y que esta le había estado esperando.

Esa noche a las seis usando el mismo delantal y la misma expresión de tranquilidad camino hacia la puerta y casi inmediatamente Kanda entro, con un 'Okaeri Kanda' se alejo de la puerta en dirección a la cocina donde Lenalee le esperaba para seguir cocinando la soba y tempura de Kanda, sabia que Kanda nunca contestaba y no se molesto a esperar respuesta, el otro solo miraba como la cola del pequeño se mecía juguetonamente al alejarse, mientras cerraba su boca, por un momento casi escapa a contestar, negando con su cabeza busco a Lavi para poder darle su dosis diaria de golpes.

Cuando Lavi vio al japonés después de que otro chichón saliera de su cabeza antes de la cena, vio que Kanda seguía siendo un sádico, pero a diferencia de siempre, este sádico ya no tenía tantas arrugas en su frente y la eterna línea tensa de sus labios comenzaba a flaquear después de hacer el comentario de su comida japonesa, un 'Sabe horrible pero al menos te doy puntos por el esfuerzo, Moyashi' hizo que Allen respondiera violentamente por el apodo pero no hizo menos visible su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mas tarde, frente al televisor, ya dormido Lavi no vio como Allen se acercaba a Kanda y comenzaba a masajearle los hombros, tampoco vio como por naturaleza del pequeño gato este tiraba del cordón que amarraba el cabello del japonés, y como segundos después el cabello del japonés caía en cascadas sobre su espalda, la poca luz de la habitación hizo casi inadvertible los ojos inquietos de Kanda que no sabían a donde mirar ni tampoco el sutil tono rosa sobre las mejillas, Allen distraído con el cordón se dio cuentas de lo que había hecho hasta que Kanda le miro de reojo, se miraron unos segundos antes que Allen siguiera con su trabajo, ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto.

-

Después de seis días, hubo algunos cambios, Allen saludaba a Kanda cuando llegaba del trabajo con un familiar 'Okaeri Bakanda' y Kanda –para sorpresa de Lenalee y Lavi- le devolvía la bienvenida con un 'Tadaima Moyashi'. En la cena Kanda ya no decía nada de la comida del Moyashi y solo se limitaba a verle con una sonrisa ladeada que no perdía su egocentrismo pero era mejor y más significativa que cualquier comentario, y finalmente frente al televisor, Allen se movía sin ruido alguno hasta donde Kanda detrás del sillón, desataba el cordón del cabello del japonés y masajeaba lentamente sus hombros rozando de vez en cuando sus dedos el cuello de este, haciendo que unos cuentos suspiros salieran de la boca del otro.

Una noche cuando Lenalee se había llevado al adormitado Lavi a las respectivas habitaciones –incluso el conejo se las había ingeniado para tener la suya propia para cuando 'visitaba' la casa del japonés- Allen dejo de masajear los hombros de Kanda y este no pudo evitar un sonido de queja, el gato sin poder resistir la tentación comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre las hebras azuladas del otro. Por largo rato Allen se dedico a peinar rústicamente el cabello de Kanda, sin palabras entre ambos, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los suspiros relajados del japonés y alguno que otro jadeo cuando sentía uno de los delicados dedos del peliblanco rozar su oreja.

Sin previo aviso Allen abrió la boca y Kanda solo abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa por la pregunta. – ¿Comienzas a ser feliz?-

Allen solo sonrío ante la respuesta ya que no omitía la sonrisa egocéntrica y casi satisfecha del otro al contestarle.-Ni por cerca…-

-

Kanda no estaba feliz.

No ese día, por que no había ningún estúpido moyashi que le recibiera como era costumbre. No creyó que Cross se lo llevara, no tan rápido al menos, ya que apenas había pasado una semana y media desde que el enano convivía con ellos, Lenalee y Lavi notaron la mas enfatizada arruga que se cernía sobre la frente del japonés durante la cena, aun sin preguntar sobre Allen, pero haciendo bastante visible su descontento por la ausencia de este, la gata y el conejo no decidieron decir algo al respecto.

Eran las once cuando Kanda subió a su habitación para dormir, paso frente a la habitación de huéspedes, la que Allen comenzó a usar desde que llego a su casa, y sintió un irremediable ataque de ira que hacia días no sufría, al menos no con esa magnitud, Lenalee no se molesto en salir para ver que era lo que Kanda había quebrado esta vez, estaba segura que se trataba del florero en el pasillo, mañana lo recogería, por el momento esperaría que Kanda se fuera a dormir y se calmara.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Kanda no podía conciliar el sueño, Allen no había dicho nada de salir el día anterior ni hoy en la mañana cuando le preparo el desayuno, allí venia nuevamente la oleada de ira que desde que entro a la casa y no vio al gato blanco comenzó a sentir, mas le valía al muy estúpido regresar y...

Se alerto un poco al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación era abierta lentamente, como fuera el conejo con una de sus bromas, no se contendría y por el bien del pelirrojo esperaba que Lenalee llegara a tiempo antes de mandarle al hospital por toda la víspera de navidad. Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la suave voz del Moyashi llamándole, sin ser conciente de ello, sus puños se relajaron, sus hombros cayeron y talvez demasiado rápido se sentó. -Moyashi- le llamo, el otro entro a la habitación. Kanda le miro y soltó un bufido antes de moverse mas a la izquierda del borde de la cama, Allen entendió el gesto y se sentó junto a el. Segundos pasaron antes que Allen se decidiera a hacer el primer movimiento. Cuando menos lo supieron, la rutina de la noche finalmente había llegado, cabello suelto, dedos moviéndose circularmente en sus hombros y finalizaba con los dedos del otro peinando su largo cabello.

Kanda hablo pasados unos minutos -Has estado llorando- declaro, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Aun en la oscuridad de su habitación había notado los rastros secos de lágrimas y los ojos hinchados del otro.

-Hoy fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre- soltó Allen con voz vacía dejando de peinarle después de pasados unos segundos.

Kanda no respondió tan solo dejo que Allen le abrazara desde atrás hundiendo su cara en su cabello. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a Allen, sus orejas caídas, su inmóvil cola y el rastro de lagrimas en su rostro casi le hicieron querer matar por una respuesta de cómo debía de actuar. Allen nuevamente fue el primero en hacer algo, sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada fija pero amable del otro busco refugio entre el cuello del japonés y su hombro. – ¿P-puedo quedarme aquí? Solo será por esta noche, y no te preocupes no tengo malos hábitos para dormir incluso puedo dormir en el suelo y…- supo que lo había hecho para callar al enano, pero no termino de comprender como era que sus labios habían encajado perfectamente con los de Allen, mucho menos comprendió el que sus labios se movieran contra los del albino, y a pesar de lo poco que entendía, no dejo de agradecer el que Allen hiciera lo mismo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba Allen sintió como la lengua de Kanda entraba a su boca sin permiso alguno, pero no hizo algo para evitarlo, de hecho solo le siguió el paso con la suya.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto duro el beso, entre gemidos ahogados y algunas manos inquietas que tiraban un poco del cabello del otro y extremidades peludas que se enrollaban en la otra persona, el beso se profundizo mas hasta que ambos terminaron acostados en la cama tratando imposiblemente de hacer el mayor contacto posible.

Esta vez había sido Kanda quien termino con el beso, falta de aire o demasiada información como para ser asimilada en poco tiempo no sabia cual era la razón, pero no se alejo del otro mas de lo que era necesario, ambos se miraron con un poco de vergüenza y satisfacción escrita en sus ojos.-Tu duermes aquí- le ordeno Kanda, el otro solo asintió sin decir algo.

-Kanda…- susurro Allen pasados unos minutos.

-No vas a dejarlo ir ¿verdad?- aun con sus ojos cerrados Kanda juraba que el otro estaba sonriendo.

-No-

-Hablaremos de esto mañana- aquello fue lo ultimo que se dijo. Ninguno de los dos olvidó quitar sus brazos del cuerpo del otro.

-

-Lavi tráeme más tomates- pidió Lenalee.

-No esta, se escapo de nuevo – respondió el otro mecánicamente sin levantar la vista de su tarea.

-¡Ya traje los tomates!- anuncio orgulloso el conejo a lo lejos.

-O talvez no…- corrigió Allen al ver entrar al conejo a la cocina.

Era nochebuena y en una hora Kanda estaría en casa, Lenalee trabajaba por hacer una deliciosa salsa y Allen estaba ocupado con el pavo, Lavi había desaparecido varios minutos antes y al parecer no había vagado como los otros dos pensaban.-Saben, me encontré una perrita muy linda cuando salí y de repente ya me encontraba en el mercado, las casualidades ¿verdad?- sonrío el pelirrojo, a lo cual los otros dos solo soltaron suspiros. Lenalee no le reprocho mucho pues en la mañana había visto a su hermano y eso era suficiente para tenerla feliz por largo tiempo.

Un ruido de una puerta fue la que alerto a los tres ocupantes en la cocina, seguido por un susurro casi imperceptible que solo fue escuchado por los dos gatos y sus tan perceptivas orejas -Tadaima- ambos mininos miraron el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las 5:15, aun no era hora que el japonés llegara, con un ceño fruncido por la rareza de la situación Allen no espero un minuto mas y salio en dirección al lobby.

Kanda estaba un poco empapado por la nieve, Allen rápidamente busco una toalla y se la dio, antes que Allen pudiera preguntar el por que de su llegada temprana –no que le molestara- el otro respondió –El anciano creyó que seria bueno que cerráramos temprano-

-¿Que no una taberna siempre debe estar abierta?- Kanda le miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Esperas que este todo el día en esa jodida taberna cuando apenas resisto ocho horas?- Allen solo levanto los hombros en señal que de indiferencia.-Daysa me cubre, el pasa con mi maestro y Marie este día- le explico. –Para mi irme de ese maldito lugar es como si estuviera cerrado- Allen soltó una risita entretenido por su explicación.

-Huele bien…- susurro el japonés con la toalla sobre su cabeza. Allen observaba al otro con un tono rosa en sus blanquecinas mejillas. Kanda se veía simplemente irresistible, las pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando por su rostro y su cabello levemente húmedo se pegaba a sus definidas mejillas, con la mirada hacia la cocina y un carmín adornando sus pómulos, el pequeño gato no sabia si por el frío de la calle, o simplemente…

-Allen…- eso era nuevo, el aludido le miro con desconfianza. El japonés se veía indeciso y eso además de haber sido llamado por su nombre era suficiente como para preocuparle.-Nada…- suspiro y paso de largo al pequeño quien en respuesta solo dejo caer sus orejas.

-

La cena y hasta la pequeña convivencia entre los cuatro se vio un poco perturbada por la extraña actitud de Kanda, si todos fueran lo suficientemente locos dirían que el chico parecía deprimido, pero ninguno dijo algo al respecto.

Ya eran poco mas de las doce, todos se abrazaron y dijeron los respectivos deseos de cada uno, Kanda solo escuchaba a Lenalee quien apenas y le dio un abrazo y un pequeño regalo, Lavi sin saber el significado de la palabra sutil se abalanzo a el y comenzó a molestarle como siempre pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue un certero y bien medido golpe que le dejo de inmediato noqueado. Lenalee no espero más y le llevo a su habitación después de despedirse de Allen y darle su regalo.

Finalmente Kanda y Allen se encontraban solos. Ambos parados, alejados entre ellos. Allen relamió sus labios no sabiendo que decir. Después del beso aquel día, Allen y Kanda habían llegado a la conclusión que había solo un pequeño desliz, ambos suficientemente concientes que era una mentira y nada atentos a la pequeña chispa de decepción que había en los ojos del otro. Pero el hecho que haya sido un desliz no hizo imposible que dicho error ocurriera nuevamente, bajo las circunstancias correctas. Un muerdago mal colocado, un acercamiento inevitable y un empuje del conejo imprevisto, eran solo errores, no era que les gustara, a pesar de no quejarse y que más de alguna vez una lengua acababa en la boca equivocada.

-Moyashi- le llamo el japonés arrojándole un pequeño cuadro envuelto en papel de regalo. El otro lo miro detenidamente antes de dirigir su mirada al otro chico.

-¿Un regalo?-

-No me digas Sherlock- escupió con sarcasmo. Miro con el cejo arrugado al estúpido gato que no quitaba esa expresión de sorpresa. –Si no lo quieres solo bótalo-

-No seas tonto, es solo que…no me esperaba de ti…- susurro con vergüenza lo último a pesar que el ya le había dado el suyo.

-Hoy…- Kanda sabia que se estaba ruborizando, eso le enojo de sobremanera –Hoy tu remero de maestro llego a la taberna y dijo algo…- hizo una pausa y miro al otro -…dijo que su estúpido alumno cumplía años hoy- desvío la mirada cuando vio la sonrisa del gato.-…así que….- un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar antes que Allen pudiera hablar.

-Gracias Kanda- susurro apenado después de abrirlo y ver que se trataba de un pequeño collar con cascabel, la prueba suficiente que le enseñaba al mundo que a pesar de vivir con Cross había otra persona a la que comenzaba a pertenecerle. Con una sonrisa el rostro de Allen, Kanda casi se sintió culpable de borrarla en cuanto le dijera lo más importante.

-También dijo…- Kanda trago duro y Allen solo le miro curioso. Dando un suspiro decidido miro a Allen-…que mañana viene a recogerte-

-

Era su cumpleaños, ¡maldita sea! Parecía como si su maestro supiera exactamente lo feliz que se encontraba y como era costumbre –y al parecer una obligación- había decidido arruinarle todo.

Pero no era como si hubiese pensado pasar toda la vida allí, después de todo en un principio solo era para salvar su pellejo, aun así no dejaba de sentirse enojado con su maestro. Bueno, al menos consiguió lo que había llegado a hacer, si su maestro le demandaba ir con el nuevamente, era por que Kanda ya no llegaba tan iracundo al trabajo, y así la cadena seguía, hasta llegar a el.

En cuanto escucho lo que Kanda le había dicho no tuvo que aparentar nada por que el otro entendía perfectamente lo que sentía, después de haber quedado unos minutos en silencio el japonés solo había caminado en dirección a su habitación dándole una larga mirada que el comprendió muy bien. Obedientemente y sin palabra alguna entraron a la misma habitación –la habitación de Kanda- e hicieron la misma rutina de todas las noches, el lazo de Kanda olvidado en el suelo, un masaje y el peinar a Kanda que tan solo duro unos segundos antes que hicieran lo que realmente querían hacer.

-Un muerdago- susurro Kanda antes de darse la vuelta.

-…Si…- ambos sabían de sobra que no había ninguno en la habitación, pero no detuvo lo que siguió. Bocas chocando sutilmente al principio, para dar paso a un ritmo más acelerado, mas necesitado. Manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro y lenguas danzando húmedas y calientes entre ellas.

Sabían que eso solo haría mas difícil el que se separan horas después, ya que en algún punto de las tres semanas, encontraban de alguna manera - no importaba si fácil o demasiado rebuscada- la manera de que sus labios se encontraran con los del otro.

Kanda maldijo por que todo era culpa de Cross, regalarle una droga adictiva y separarle de ella en cuestión de días. Ni con rehabilitación superaría eso.

-

-¡Vámonos que diablos esperas baka deshi!- Lenalee terminaba de abrazar a Allen prometiéndole que le visitaría, no paro siquiera a considerar lo que su dueño pensaba al respecto de tomarse la libertad de decidir eso, pues sabia de antemano que tanto Allen como Kanda estarían dispuestos a encontrar cualquier excusa con tal de verse.

Lavi por otro lado lloraba la perdida del pequeño minino y comenzaba a decirle lo diferente que seria el lugar sin el. Kanda solo le miro una vez y con un seco 'Ya era hora, pensé que nunca te irías' se alejo de la puerta.

Allen respondió a su espalda un tosco 'Como si hubiera querido quedarme contigo cerca bastardo'.

-

Tres días habían pasado tan lentamente que el sentía que había sido ya una semana. Su ira seguía allí pero apenas y podía expresarla por que le gustara o no, lo que más sentía en esos momentos era decepción y posiblemente, muy pero muy posiblemente tristeza, no que fuera a decirlo al mundo.

_Crash._

Maldijo al escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose nuevamente, Lenalee había estado más torpe últimamente, se pregunto si se debía por la falta del otro minino para hacerle compañía, soltando un suspiro derrotado salio al pasillo, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las cuales Lenalee se iba corriendo inmediatamente después de romper algo, esta vez se encontraba frente a los trozos de una vasija decorativa, frunció el ceño cuando vio que ella unía cejas mostrando que estaba molesta.

-¿Cuánto más voy a tener que seguir rompiendo para que te enojes y te desquites con alguien?- gruño en un despliegue nada usual en ella.

-¿Qué…?-

Silencio por unos segundos.

-…-

Tan pronto sonrío Kanda igualmente lo hizo la pequeña gata antes de irse.

-

Allen arreglaba con parsimonia las maletas, esta vez iría preparado con sus efectos personales. Sin poder evitarlo, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, media hora antes Cross había llegado gritando y maldiciendo, Allen casi pudo decir que era una especie de deja vu, cuando Cross se quejaba que su amigo Tiedoll tenia nuevamente ese jodido humor, debido al alumno travesti que se suponía Allen debía haber alegrado. Sin escuchar por completo la orden de Cross para que fuera donde el espadachín subió a su habitación a arreglar las maletas, y a pesar de lo emocionado que se encontraba por ello, no hacia falta prisa, después de todo Kanda odiaba las festividades, lo ponían de un humor del diablo y lo mejor de todo era que faltaba año nuevo, día de reyes, san Valentín y un millón de días que podían ser la excusa perfecta para tratar de 'alegrar' al japonés.

-

-

_Owari_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!! y aunque ya es muy tarde Feliz Navidad (aunque a mi no me gustan mucho esas fiestas, Dios paresco Kanda!) y prospero 2009!


End file.
